Clinical integration into a paperless chart, i.e., an electronic health record (EHR), increases efficiency by allowing an up-to-date view of the EHR. Such an up-to-date view includes information regarding orders that are input by clinicians, consultations requested by clinicians, test results, and the like. Computing devices may notify clinicians, patients, family members, or the like of clinical events. Clinical events include, but are not limited to, non-invasive procedures, surgical procedures, tests, evaluations, examinations, consultations, or the like.
Clinicians are often waiting on clinical events, or notifications thereof, to create a treatment plan. For example, a clinician may wait on a test result before ordering further treatment. Additionally, family members and/or patients may also be affected by clinical events. For instance, family members will often leave the room of a patient but want to be notified when the clinician returns so that they may return to the patient's room. Currently, family members are not included in the clinical experience. Thus, access to clinical event information is desirable for clinicians to have the most up-to-date information and for patients and family members to be included in the clinical experience.